


How Lovely Yellow Is

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: The Tuesday Night Baker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, How Darcy Became A Fan of Yellow, favorite color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: The day Darcy Lewis decided yellow was her favorite color.





	How Lovely Yellow Is

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

  
“Would you like a lemon tart, miss? I’ve got some left?” the bakery owner asked her. He’d been sweeping up glass from a Dark Elf-shattered window when Darcy looked up from where she’d slumped on the London sidewalk. She was grimy and bruised. There were bloody holes in the knees of her jeans where she’d fallen and scrambled up again, trying to avoid a thrown Peugeot hatchback.

“Yes, please,” she said politely, almost robotically. Her voice came out all rough and scratchy; she’d screamed until she’d lost her voice.

“We appreciate Thor and your friends’ help,” the man said seriously. Darcy tried to smile as he went back inside. Down the street, Ian Boothby and Erik Selvig were having an intense debate about the Convergence. Jane---where was Jane? Probably somewhere having sex, Darcy realized--had snuck off with Thor. Lucky Jane. It wasn’t too bad a coping strategy, Darcy’s intelligent brain offered up, from some distance above her. Closer in, Darcy felt numb. First Asgardians and now pale, strange elves? It seem unbelievable. But she had seen it. Seen it and barely survived it. Again. They were waiting for SHIELD to show now, to begin the elaborate post-alien clean up. This was starting to be a thing. Was this her thing now, Darcy wondered?

A door opened behind her and a bell tinkled. It was the baker. He came back out with a little lavender box for Darcy and put it gently in her hands. “Thank you,” she said, looking from him to her hands.

“You’re welcome, miss,” he said gently. Darcy looked at the box. The top said _Lane’s Bakery, est. 1927_ in gold curlicue letters inside a little circle, like a mirror frame. Pretty. So at odds with the smashed up street she was sitting in. Down the road, police sirens blared. With a sigh, Darcy popped open the box. The inside of the box was pale yellow, almost cream. A neat row of lemon tarts greeted her. Deep golden-yellow centers edged with a fluted crust. Almost too pretty to eat. She reached in gingerly for the one on the right, careful not to break the crust when she seized it with her thumb and index finger. Delicately, she lifted it out and brought it to her mouth.

 

The first bite was heaven. Cool lemon flavored with a tiny hint of….was that candied ginger? Or ginger in the crust? It was spicy-sweet. The tart had a zing, Darcy thought. It made her feel a little more warm as it hit her taste buds. She inhaled happily. As she ate each of the tarts, the sun came out from behind the clouds. Darcy looked up and realized the astronomical features of the Convergence were receding. Like a storm forming in reverse, she watched the clouds join together and get sucked up into the sky and disappear. Once they were gone, the street was flooded with warmer light. A sunbeam edged up to her toes, as she licked lemon filling off her fingers. Darcy looked over to see if Ian and Erik had noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. They hadn’t. Erik was waving and gesturing with his hands, while Ian nodded and said, “yeah, yeah, I agree totally, Dr. Selvig,” his chin practically bobbing up and down.

 

Darcy turned her attention to her last lemon tart. She’d never felt like food tasted this good in her whole life. Lemon was delicious. It might be her favorite thing in the world now. Lemons and tarts. Sharp and sweet. The embodiment of everything bright and sugar, all at once. She hummed to herself, nibbing the crust slowly. This one, the last one, she would savor and enjoy. By the time she finished it, she felt more like herself.

 

“Darcy!” Jane called, emerging from a nearby building across the street, her hair wild.

“Darcy!” Thor seconded. The light haloed them for a moment and they both looked impossibly in love. Darcy grinned and yelled at them like a heckler.

“I’m glad y’all finally did it! It only took two freaking years!” she said.

“Shut up,” Jane yelled back. Thor merely looked smug. He nodded and greeted the staring passerby. Jane blushed, ducking her head.

"The last portents of destruction have disappeared," Thor said, shielding his brow with one hand and looking up into the sunlight with a smile. 

Darcy stood up, looked at the box in her hands, and made a split second decision to tear away the bakery’s logo as a keepsake and deposited the rest in the trash. The bit of cardboard went into her pocket. She waved goodbye to the baker before she rejoined Jane and Thor.

  



End file.
